


Mom Would Have Believed Me

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Mom & Son moment, Stiles is like his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Stiles was trying to tell his mom about werewolves, not come out of the closet, he ends up doing both.





	Mom Would Have Believed Me

She was sitting two cups down one in front of Stiles and the other, was hers. He looked into the matched set of copper eyes. He knew it was serious. She had brought out his batman mug with her special home brewed tea and everything. “Okay mom, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing dear, well…that’s not true.” She tilted her head while she inhaled deeply. “You been getting into a lot of trouble lately, you know with Jackson, and you been found at many of your father’s crime scenes, not to mention the whole town knows you been running around with Derek Hale who was accused of murder. And I know…” just as she took a deep breath, Stiles took the opportunity to interrupt.

“Those charges were dropped.” 

His mother gave him ‘that was beside the point’ head shake before she grabbed his hand, and ran a thumb against it. “I know you’re a good boy. That there is a reasonable explanation.” He can hear the worry in her voice and he felt the guilt. “Can you please tell me what’s going on? Is this about that Hale boy, I know he is very easy on the eyes. And if he has been leading you astray…”

“Mom I’m not even…” Except he kind of was, sure he loved Lydia the best, but he always wanted to know if he was attractive to gay guys for a reason, especially Danny. Danny was hot like lava, but Lydia and he had a 10 year plan. And Derek was, wait a minute, “Derek is not a boy and NOTHING is going on.”

“Your father is not the only one who can spot a lie.” She had a brow raised that dared him to argue or...not. “I’ve seen you around him myself. I know what it looks like when someone is crushing on someone. You have been eyeing that man like he was a rare comic book.”

“Mom I don’t like Derek. And how did you figure out I was into boys?”

“I just told you honey,” She waved him off, her eyes glittered with delight, “I’ve seen you checking him out. He has a fine ass, if I do say myself, not as fine as your…”

“Stop, please mom. It’s not that okay.” He held his hands up in a poor attempt to block her verbal assault on his brain, “I do not need that mental image, ever.”

“Okay, I don’t see the big deal. I’m not dead, I’m allowed to appreciate things.” She held her tea up taking another sip.

“That’s yeah no…yeah…you’re my mom. And this is not about Derek, well it is but not in the way you think.” His hands are flailing and his tea was spilling. “Stiles stop, that’s hot.” She grabbed some napkins. “Ow,” he whined.

“Did you burn yourself sweetie?” She looked at his hand, “Not much, I’ll get some ice.” She came back within in a couple minutes, she left Stiles to stew in his thoughts. She gently put ice on his hand. “What’s going on, you really can share anything with me, you know?” She looked in his eyes. 

“You would think I was lying anyway. It is crazy, it is like really super, an extreme amount of crazy, like you think I was on hallucinating on drugs or send me to Eichen House.”

“Sweetie, you know that’s not true,” She set her cup back down and reached for him again. “Talk to me, please. And I mean really, I know the ‘I’ll talk about everything and maybe she won’t notice I didn’t talk about what I was supposed’ technique.”

“You mean verbal avoidance.”

She chuckled a bit, “That’s a good way to put it, yeah. I mastered it at a young age.”

“Yeah but I took it to a whole other level.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Yes you did. Now,” She gave him her patent Mom power stare, the one that said this was serious so you better explain. “If this isn’t about you doing things to impress a boy. What is it?” He scoffed at that, because he has never tried or never once has impressed Derek Hale.

Then his mom gave another look and he broke, “Mom, I’m sorry I really am I just don’t know how to tell you.” He wanted to tell her everything. He always told his mom everything. He loved his Dad, he do anything for either them. But he had always been closed to his mom, because they were so much alike. She always seemed to get him no matter what. “Can I call Scott, he’ll be able to help. This is the kind of thing you need to see to believe.”

She looked a little bit worried. And Stiles did not know what to say, because really they all should be, a lizard man, and hunters but at least this was a problem he could handle. “Okay,” She agreed.

Stiles pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. “Yeah mom wants answers and I’m ready to tell her. If anyone is going to understand it would be her.”

“Are you sure?” Scott asked, concern evident in his voice. “You’re mom knows. And it made things easier between you two hasn’t it? I think mine should know, plus I think she will be able to explain it to Dad better than I can. Besides mom thinks I have a crush on Derek Hale.”

“Um,” Scott replied, “I‘ll be right over.”

“Hey what is that supposed to mean?” Stiles wondered. “I don’t have a crush on that Sourwolf.” But he was talking to nobody.

Scott came over in just a few minutes and sat down as his mom set another cup of tea down. “Hey Mrs. Stilinski,” He greeted shyly.

"Hello Scott," She smiled at him. 

Scott had his hands clasped together and looked nervously over at his best friend. “How should I do this?”

“Just shift, okay,” Stiles said, “There’s no easy way.”

“Shift?” she questioned, the wording surprising her.

“Yep,” Stiles replied just as Scott ears began to grow to their wolf form. His claws broke through the tips of his fingers and his teeth elongated. There was fur on Scott’s face. Claudia leaned further back on the love-seat in shock. “Werewolves, mom,” Stiles said in a showmanship voice, and then proceed to describe all the events that had happened, including all the incidents with Jackson, Gerard, and Derek. His mother looked concern in all the right moments, thoughtful in others, amused in some, and she smiled mischievously in couple, which made Stiles the most nervous. When he was finally done, he took a deep breathe. “There it is, all of it.” She was biting her lip, she did that whenever she wanted to say something but tried to find a way to word it in the least painful or shocking way. “Mom? Can you say something please,” He waved his arms and looked over at Scott, who just gave him his best supportive worried look.

“Well you know I… Are sure that you don’t have a crush on Derek Hale, honey.” She looked at him, like that was the thing that confused her the most. 

“Mom,” Stiles mouth dropped a few inches and let out an incredulous noise, “I just told you about werewolves, and you’re still obsessed over Sourwolf.”

“You even got a pet-name for him, which now makes a lot more sense to me now,” She tapped a finger against her face in a thoughtful expression.

Stiles smacked his face, “I don’t have a crush on Derek, okaaay.”

The patent look of his mom’s smile made her look so sweet, you do not want to disappoint and also combine with intensity of her amber eyes. You knew she was going to get an answer out of you, regardless what you tried. This was all put on Scott, who face it, was not that tough to begin with, the werewolf thing made him more of a nibbling puppy than growling monster in everyday interactions.

“He totally has a crush on Derek. What!” He said in response to Stiles glare. “You do, I smell it---,” He covered Scott’s mouth. “Not in front of my mom.”

“Smell what…oh really,” Her eyes widened with surprise.

Scott nodded his head. “Moooom,” Stiles wish this would just be over with already. He wanted to get off this subject now. He waved his arms for a bit before finally crossing them and slumped back into the couch in defeat. “Okay if I say I like him will you two stop talking about it?” His mother looked at him then back at his soon to be ex-best friend. Stiles face was burning from what he was not sure. “Scott you can leave now, Stiles will call you later.” She then turned eyes onto her beautiful baby boy, the son whom she loved more than life itself. She sighed as she moved over to the couch to take Scott’s spot. “I don’t ever want you to feel obligate to admit to something you not ready to admit to. But I want you to know you can always trust me with whatever it is.”

“I know.” And he did, he always told his mom everything from his first crush to the time he and Scott thought it would be fun to go skinny dipping at night, yeah he become aware of all sort of parts of his body that night, due to the pain inflicted on them. She hugged him from the side.

“Why does this embarrass you? He is very attractive or you’re worried about what your father will think when he finds out your gay.”

“I’m not gay, exactly I still find Lydia attractive okay. And do I need to remind you WEREWOLVES.”

“No, you don’t…Oh, oh,” his mom clapped her hands together, “Are you confused or you bisexual.”

“Uh,” smacked his forehead, “how is it that I can tell you about the one thing we thought didn’t exist does and you are more obsessed about who I like and why.”

“Because what is going on with you is more important than what is going on out there.” She brushed the hair on his forehead and kissed his cheek.

“Okay fine, maybe I find him good looking, but mom his personality is uh he is an ass.”

“Oh? And Lydia is an angel.” “A Goddess, she was snobby yes, but she was always smart, and now she is nice—well nicer to me, and,” His mom was giving him a look, “She at least acknowledges my presences. Derek sees me as a pest, no matter what I do.”

“I see, but you do like him?” Stiles lets out a breathe of defeat. “Sometimes he does something that makes me feel that way yeah, but shouldn’t be all like complaining about him being criminal and he is too old for you?”

“That’s what your father is for.” She waved it off, “I rather talk about how cute he is, and his ass. And be there for you, even though it would not be a good idea for you to date him, no, not as things are. The thing is I’m more concern about your feelings. And more so about how you feel about yourself being bi.”

“Moooom, I’m not a girl and even if I were I don’t think I ever discuss that with my mother. It would be so embarrassing.”

She laughed at his voice mimicking a girl’s. “And,” He took a deep breathe, “I’m okay with who I am. I never thought of the bi-thing, but it does bring certain things in to perceptive.”

“Oh like what?”

“Can we put a pin in it? We need to discuss the other things first.” He put his cup down again. “So about this werewolf thing. How do you think should we spring it on your father?”

\----------------***---------------

He’s dad did not believe it at first. But after Scott changed for the fifth time and Melissa and Claudia were there to see it as well to confirm what he saw was real. He said, “Suddenly some of my cases are making a lot more sense now.”

________________***___________________

Throughout the years his mom teased him and worried about him when concerning Derek. And she was always there for him even when he does not want her to be. Like now when Stiles was living in the same apartment building as Derek along with other supernatural beings that know how to keep their mouth shut. He had a hard day in the lab, and just needed to relax. He was sprawled out on the couch, he had been watching Avengers 3, and then “Are you going to arrest yourself?” Stiles looked up at Derek who just walked into his apartment.

“I have a key,” And then Derek was on top of him, still in uniform. Stiles tried not to get turned on. This would create so much awkwardness considering how the day before gone but Derek had one hand behind his head the other flat against the couch.

“And we didn’t finish yesterday’s conservation.” He lightly growled. The human could hope, but knew despite not what he wanted, he was aroused. But he also still felt a sting, which was what he held onto.

“We were finished.” Stiles glared, “You made your feelings perfectly clear, I’m not what...” Derek leaned down and fiercely smashed his lips against thick long ones.

“Does this clear things up.”

“Uh…” His eyes had widened in surprise and he could not find words. What were they again? The guy had switched his brain off with that and Stiles felt like he was roaming in the dark trying to find it again, but he did, “you like me back then?” Ah there they are, yes words are good.

“You are almost speechless, miracles do happen,” The Deputy deadpanned.

“Shut up, I was…” He sighed, giving in,“You want to pretend to watch this movie with me, while making out.”

“Yeah,” Derek goes back to kissing. Derek Hale was kissing him.. He still could not believe it, even as his tongue dived into his mouth. No doubt the endorphins are full speed ahead, and the hot werewolf was putting his equally hot hands underneath his shirt and then Derek pulled his hand back. And Stiles did not like that one bit, and still kissing, even though that gorgeous body was pulling away. He pulled at the man’s shirt. “Stiles,”

And that was when he heard his mother’s voice, oh god, “Called it.” She yelled and raised a hand in victory.

“Mom, why did I ever give you a key, and you did not just take a picture.” He stated in horror.

“It’s just to commemorate the moment, it’s not porn darling,” She waved him off.

“Oh God,” He sat up quickly like he had been tasered because this was like…nope no comparison to this horrifying moment in his life.

Derek just chuckled, “What does she mean she called it?”

“I may or may not have been in love with you since I was 16, but yeah I didn’t want to acknowledge it, because you’re such an ass, sourwolf.”

“Well, I’m sorry it took me longer to realize that you’re more than an annoying shit, I didn’t start having feelings for you until a couple years ago.”

Stiles grinned, “I’m cool with that, and I still think you’re an asshole.”

“Well, that’s true, but so are you.” Derek shrugged.

“Well...I leave you guys to it. I just came over to bring you that custard pie, you like so much.”

She went and put into his fridge, “Dear, you need to go grocery shopping. Derek don’t let my baby get too skinny.” She kissed Stiles on the forehead and Derek on the cheek.

“Thanks mom.” He replied fondly, glad even in all the awkwardness she still took care of him. She was out the door. Derek sat on the couch, “And now,” Stiles jumped on him with a predatory gleam and clothes were loss in the fumbling of hands and arms. It was one of the best nights of Stiles life, even if it was also the most embarrassing and would no doubt become part of one of his mom’s favorite humiliating stories to tell at family functions, well at least he will not be the only one enduring it. 


End file.
